


My third day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De regreso a la casa de Tadayoshi, Ryo intenta divertirse en medio de un embotellamiento, arrastrando a su compañero de grupo a su diversión y, también, a los sentimientos de ambos.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 03: Primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My third day with you

El tráfico parecía no avanzar en lo absoluto en medio de la autopista. Los ocupantes del automóvil habían empezado a hablar de lo sucedido en la última gira y de lo que iba a suceder en la próxima.

— Creo que fue demasiado aceptar esta nueva gira antes de fin de año — Declaró Tadayoshi, apoyando su cabeza sobre el asiento —. No doy más del cansancio.

— Eso es porque no duermes lo suficiente — Le dijo Ryo, mirándolo de reojo.

— Eso es por el nerviosismo.

— No entiendo por qué.

— Porque son miles las personas que van a vernos. ¿No te preocupa equivocarte en algo?

— Sabes que no. No voy a estresarme porque hice mal un acorde o un paso. Ya debutamos, ya está. Echarnos no nos van a echar.

— ¿Y si lo hacen?

Ryo vislumbró seriedad y, a la vez, algo de miedo en las palabras de su amigo. Intentó no reír a carcajadas, por lo que terminó dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

— Tienes que calmarte — Le dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad al notar que ya hacía una hora que estaban detenidos en el mismo lugar —. Mira cómo estás — Agregó, masajeando la nuca de su compañero. Viendo cómo Tadayoshi movía su cuello de un lado hacia al otro, sintiéndose bien con aquellos masajes, Ryo aprovechó la situación y le dio un suave beso. El más alto sintió cómo toda su piel se estremeció con aquel repentino contacto. Abrió los ojos rápidamente e intentó alejarse.

— Bueno, ya está. Ya estoy calmado.

— ¿Seguro? Yo creo que te falta — Dijo Ryo. Mientras Tadayoshi intentaba hacer a Ryo a un lado, en el ínterin, el morocho había desabrochado su cinturón de seguridad y lo había pasado sobre sus espaldas para volver a asegurarlo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó el más alto, sintiendo que no podía moverse.

— Puse el cinturón de seguridad — Respondió Ryo, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del menor.

— Ryo… Ryo-chan…, ¡¿qué rayos haces?!

Impulsivamente, el aludido hizo callar a su compañero de grupo con un beso.

— Vamos a estar horas en este embotellamiento. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco? — Con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, pese a tener a Ryo encima suyo, Tadayoshi estaba por refutar sus palabras, pero cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Ryo saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja dejó escapar un gemido de placer —. ¿Ves? ¿Por qué vas a negarte si te gusta?

—No… es eso — Reclamó el menor.

— Okura, te gusta. De otra forma, no hubieras gemido como lo hiciste ahora — Ronroneó Ryo sobre su oído, mientras frotaba su entrepierna sobre la de Tadayoshi.

— No… quiero hacerlo…

— Estás mintiendo — Canturreó el morocho, acariciando la nuca del menor mientras besaba su cuello.

— No quiero hacerlo si… no sé lo que sientes por mí…

Sorprendido por sus palabras, Ryo se sentó derecho, apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Tadayoshi. Era bastante gracioso verlo preguntar algo de una forma tan sincera mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas de la excitación.

— ¿Lo que siento por ti?

—Sí…

— ¿Realmente piensas que voy a hacerte el amor porque sí? ¿Sin sentir nada?

Tadayoshi pestañeó varias veces debido a su pregunta.

— ¿Me… quieres…?

— Eres un idiota, Okura — Lo regañó Ryo, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo por su especie de confesión amorosa.

— ¿Ryo-chan? — Tadayoshi llamó su atención, buscando su mirada.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó el aludido, mirándolo, enojado consigo mismo por no saber cómo expresar correctamente sus sentimientos.

La respuesta que el menor le dio fue un repentino beso, el cual Ryo aceptó de buen grado mientras sentía cómo Tadayoshi, con dificultad debido a la escasa movilidad, intentaba acariciar su espalda, colando sus manos por debajo de su remera.

— ¿Puedes desabrochar el maldito cinturón? — Le pidió.

— ¿Y si chocamos?

— Creo que no avanzamos ni un milímetro desde que llegamos…

— No me importa, hagámoslo así.

— Pero, ¡Ryo! ¡Es molesto!

— ¡Ahora menos voy a desabrocharlo! — Exclamó, sonriendo, al haber sido llamado sin ningún sufijo de afecto acompañando su nombre.

— ¿Cómo… mierda pretendes que te lo… haga de esta forma? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, dándose cuenta que sacarse los pantalones sería toda una odisea con Ryo encima.

— ¿Que me lo hagas? — Ryo no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Tadayoshi, por su parte, simplemente arqueó una ceja.

— No le veo la gracia…

— No eres _tú_ el que me lo hará _a mí_. _Yo_ seré el que lo hará _a ti_ , Tacchon — Lo corrigió el morocho, gimiendo su nombre.

— ¡Pero, yo nunca…!

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo — Respondió Ryo, tranquilamente, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, antes de hacer lo mismo con las prendas de Tadayoshi.

Pese a estar en un serio estado de pánico, al menor le pareció que Ryo tenía demasiada experiencia para ese tipo de situación.

— ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste con alguien de este modo?

— No, nunca, ¿por qué? — Le preguntó, mirándolo escasos segundos de reojo y sonriéndole.

— No lo parece…

— No voy a dejar que seas el activo por halagarme.

Tadayoshi suspiró, sonriendo. No había sido esa la razón por la cual le había dicho eso, pero, al demonio si lo pensó. Sintió que su piel se erizaba al ver cómo Ryo con sensualidad innata, se despojaba de su remera y acariciaba su hombría y la de su amante.

— Ah… Ryo-chan — Gimió el menor, sintiéndose afiebrado por aquel roce.

Ryo sonreía satisfecho, feliz porque sus acciones excitaban a aquel sujeto debajo suyo, porque todo lo que no podía expresarle con palabras, lo terminaría haciendo sobre su cuerpo, marcándolo para que fuera solamente de su propiedad y de nadie más. En medio de quejas por sentir la fricción del cinturón de seguridad sobre su espalda, agarró la bebida que Tadayoshi había comprado al salir de las aguas termales. Humedeció sus dedos índice y medio con el líquido y los introdujo en la parte más oculta del cuerpo del rubio. Dándose cuenta que si no cambiaba un poco la posición de Tadayoshi, se le iba a complicar el acto de la penetración, sacó sus piernas por sobre su cuerpo y las colocó sobre el tablero del vehículo.

— Ahora sí — Le dijo, besando sus labios apasionadamente.

Tadayoshi no podía pensar, aunque sólo se centrara en no sentir dolor, el serpenteante movimiento de Ryo dentro suyo, lo enloquecían, obligándolo a contraer todavía más sus músculos. Ryo, en cambio, sentía que la excitación de la situación, los gemidos entrecortados de Tadayoshi, lo sobrepasaban. Creyendo que aquel juego previo ya había sido suficiente –y dándose cuenta que su amante no estaba cooperando demasiado-, sacó su intromisión dentro de Tadayoshi para que fuera ahora su erección lo que le generara placer. Lo más lento que pudo, introdujo su hombría dentro del cuerpo del menor. Podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su carne como si quisiera aplacar de alguna forma el dolor que Ryo le estaba provocando, pero lo único que conseguía con eso, era encenderlo más.

— Ryo…-chan — Jadeó Tadayoshi, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Perdón — Le susurró Ryo, besando sus labios con ternura, mientras de un brusco movimiento, llegó al punto más sensible del cuerpo del menor.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Eso me dolió! — Gimió Tadayoshi, rompiendo en llanto.

— ¡Fue tu culpa! Ah… ¡Tú te estrechaste a último momento!

— ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Eres un masoquista! — Siguió reclamándole el menor que, por el contrario de la risa de felicidad de Ryo, no podía evitar llorar por la desgarradora sensación que sentía por dentro. Una mezcla de dolor y placer que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que por ver aquella sonrisa, aquella parte tan íntima de Ryo, no le importaría sentir lo mismo cada día de su vida.

— Deja de llorar — Le pidió el morocho, acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, como si tuviera miedo a quebrar su piel con aquel mínimo roce —. Okura — Gimió, besando luego sus labios, siendo lo más delicado posible, todo lo contrario a sus acciones dentro de su cuerpo. Ryo podía sentir cómo sus estocadas hacían el vehículo cada vez más hacia atrás. Pero poco le importaba aparecer ambos en revistas amarillistas en primera plana al día siguiente, si podía seguir entregándole a Tadayoshi todo el amor que siempre había sentido por él y que nunca le había podido confesar.

— Ryo-chan… Te amo — Susurró Tadayoshi, volviendo a acaparar sus labios.

— Yo también — Reconoció el morocho, sonriéndole sinceramente. Sin sentir el punzante dolor del comienzo, Tadayoshi entrelazó sus piernas sobre la cintura de Ryo, quien pese al ardor del cinturón de seguridad sobre sus espaldas, pudo ser capaz de entrar y salir del cuerpo de su amante con más dificultad de aquella forma, sintiendo cómo su hombría parecía fusionarse con su interior —. Maldito — Lo insultó, aún sonriendo. Sosteniéndose del asiento, Ryo fue más profundo en sus estocadas, sintiendo cómo Tadayoshi se derretía cada vez que lo penetraba de esa forma tan violenta. Abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón, llegó al clímax dentro suyo, recuperando luego el aliento entre sus labios.

— Me imagino que vas a hacer tú el que limpie el enchastre — Reclamó Tadayoshi.

— Lo haré más tarde — Respondió Ryo, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Se giró un poco para ver si la fila de autos había avanzado un poco, pero estaba igual de inmóvil que al comienzo, por lo que se acomodó sobre el pecho de Tadayoshi —. Ahora déjame descansar un poco.

Tadayoshi suspiró y acarició los cabellos del morocho. No les convenía quedarse dormidos en un lugar como ese, sobre todo siendo quienes eran, así que encendió la radio y empezó a tararear la canción que estaban pasando. Sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la persona que más amaba sobre el suyo, lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

 

 

 


End file.
